Want
by AngelofDarkness1605
Summary: He should have said no. Sweenett.


_Disclaimer: though I tend to forget to mention this, I do not own Sweeney Todd._

_Author's note: this is my very first m-rated Sweenett one shot. It took me ages to write and I hope that the result is worth it._

* * *

**Want**

That night, Sweeney Todd was even more restless than usual. However, this time it were not thoughts of revenge or memories of Lucy and Johanna that prevented him from sleeping. Mrs. Lovett was the one who kept him awake.

Recently the barber had begun to notice how the petite woman swayed her hips and cast those longing glances on him, not caring if he found her staring or not. At first, he hadn't even thought of the possibility that she was trying to seduce him, but when he noticed more and more often how his landlady hardly could get her hands off him, he slowly realized that, apparently, she was attracted to him.

He was amused by this; didn't she know he was faithful to his wife and would never even _look_ at any other woman?

But when it started to dawn on him that no matter how cruel it was, he would never get his Lucy back, he began thinking of the baker in a very different way than before. Yet, he didn't approve of the thought that he desired her. He had sworn to himself never to feel something extraordinary for another woman, but Mrs. Lovett was giving him a hard time staying loyal to his wife.

This afternoon, for example, she had worn a new dress, one that exposed even more of her body than the ones she usually wore. He had pretended not to notice that her breasts almost burst out of the corset, but secretly, he did.

The image of that dress was stuck in his head and to his horror, he found himself fantasying how Mrs. Lovett would look _without_ that dress and corset.

Sweeney grunted, trying to get the image out of his head, but he failed miserably. Now he was even wondering how it would feel to kiss her, to taste her, to touch her until she screamed his name over and over again, to feel her around him, to…

"Don't. Even. Think. Of. It," he muttered angrily to himself, but his body didn't agree. No matter how loyal his heart was to Lucy, his body had urges of his own; needs that only the tiny baker could satisfy.

He hated to admit it, but his quickening pulse made him face it: he wanted his landlady – right now.

He cursed himself loudly, but no words could persuade him not to go down to Mrs. Lovett's bedroom at that very moment.

Sweeney got up and left the room as fast as he could, his breath already ragged with lust.

However, when his hand was on the doorknob of his landlady's room one minute later, he hesitated. If he opened that door, it would be immediately clear why he was there and she would _certainly_ not be the one who said no. If he went inside, he knew what would happen; he would be in bed with Mrs. Lovett within the minute.

His heart beat so loud at this thought that any objections his mind made went by unnoticed.

He opened the door and entered Nellie Lovett's dark bedroom. Although he tried to be silent, she woke up immediately.

"What are you…" she asked sleepily, only then realizing that it was the middle of the night and that it was _Sweeney Todd_ who was in her room. "What do you want?"

He watched her mouth saying those words, but he didn't hear them since his entire being wondered how those lips would feel on the most sensitive parts of his body.

"Mr. T?"

She was thinking what he was thinking, he could hear it in her voice, even now.

Mrs. Lovett got up from the bed, revealing a nightgown that exposed way to much of her skin, especially in this situation. She closed the distance between them with a few reassured steps.

"It's alright," she said softly. "You don't have to be ashamed."

He looked at her, wondering if she could actually read his mind.

"Just… only once," he managed to say.

This response was the closest to the 'no', which he _should_ say, he could get out of his mouth.

Not wanting to hear her reply and unable to wait one more second, he reached for her and captured her mouth in a violent kiss.

She replied immediately, pressing her lips against his with as much longing as he felt himself and with the same vigor she sucked on his lower lip, causing the barber to open his mouth, inviting her to invade him.

The baker wasn't close enough for his liking; he pulled her to his chest and forced one of her legs up. The other one followed soon and before he even knew it, her legs were wrapped around his waist. He traced her back with one of his hands, feeling her spine and muscles, until it was resting on the small of her back and he pressed her lower body close to his.

The sudden contact caused her to moan loudly into his mouth and she pressed her thighs against him, causing him to groan in want. He bit his tongue – or hers, he couldn't tell – and tasted blood, which only made him more desperate to finish what he had started.

In a blur of auburn hair, frantic hands and saliva, he carried her to the bed and let them both fall on it.

Her hands were working on the buttons of her clothing, but when he saw how her nightgown had moved during their kiss, giving him an even more generous view on her cleavage, he couldn't wait until she took it off herself, he simply tore the fabric off her body.

She shrieked in surprise when he did so, but that was nothing compared to her reaction when his cold hands stroked their way up from her stomach to her breasts.

It was miraculous to see how his strong and independent landlady was so desperate for his touch. Being over with it all as soon as possible to get rid of that terrible urge that had been building deep within him wasn't so important anymore now that seeing her writhe in pleasure was so much more arousing than he had ever thought.

Curious to find out to where this all could lead, he moved his mouth away from her lips to kiss her throat and collarbone. But it wasn't enough yet and he found himself reaching for her breasts eagerly.

The baker screamed again as her tenant's mouth found one of her erect nipples.

It was good thing that the nearest people couldn't hear them because they were either too drunk to notice or had their throats cut; for the last thing that Sweeney wanted, was being disturbed right now.

Mrs. Lovett arched her back, pushing herself further into his mouth and the barber reached for her other nipple, squeezing and stroking it, wondering how it could be possible that he enjoyed all this so intensely.

Her hands were tangled in his hair, pulling his face against her chest: even if he would've _want _to stop, he wouldn't have been able to do so.

The barber didn't fail to notice that Lucy had _never_ reacted to him like this. In fact, she wouldn't have let him play with her the way he was teasing the baker now. This was another reason why all this was so _wrong, _but he was unable to stop: it was almost addictive to find new ways to make Mrs. Lovett scream in pleasure.

He kissed her breast again, but gentler this time. She relaxed and sighed in contentment while she lay down on the mattress, her hair lying wildly on the pillow. Never before Sweeney had seen such a blissful expression on someone's face and somewhere in his mind, it confused him that Mrs. Lovett reacted so much more to his touches than Lucy ever had.

Not wanting his landlady to relax, he rocked his hips against hers and her eyes shot open when the movements of his lower body assaulted her senses. Their lips locked in another heated kiss and Mrs. Lovett desperately tried to get her lower body closer to his.

If it would last only a little longer, it would all be over for him soon. He hadn't been touched like this for so long and Mrs. Lovett was doing such miraculous things to him, that he simply wasn't able to keep going on like this much longer.

The baker seemed to realize this and instead of continuing their teasing game, she unbuckled his belt and together they managed to take off his trousers.

He caught her gaze when she looked up to his eyes from the last layer of cloth that covered him. Slowly, as if he was teasing her again, he removed the last piece of clothing from his body.

Again, she looked down and she held her breath in anticipation while she hastily took of the tiny skirt she had been wearing beneath her nightgown. Sweeney couldn't help but stare at her now that she was naked in front of him.

Mrs. Lovett stared back before she approached him again. She kissed him slowly while she guided him down on the mattress. The barber was still so mesmerized by the intensity and unexpectedness of all what was happening, that he simply allowed her to take control and lie down on top of him

Mr. Todd wrapped his arms around his landlady and, unable to resist, he grinded his hips against hers again. Her eyes fluttered closed and so did his when she returned the favor.

When he felt how much she wanted him, his own need for her became so overwhelming that nothing could prevent him from making love to his landlady; even Lucy herself couldn't have stopped him at that moment. No matter what his heart wanted him to do (or rather _not _to do), the control over his body was lost.

He pushed the baker away from him, on her back, but before he could see the hurt expression on her face, he parted her legs and looked up at her as if he was asking for permission.

He moved on top of her, positioning himself near her entrance, and before she could do or say something, he entered her and pushed himself roughly into the woman's body, ignoring her cries which were mixed with pain now and the rather painful experience of her fingernails that drew blood from his back. However, those things were simply inferior to the extreme pleasure that he was experiencing.

It had been more than fifteen years ago since he had felt a woman, but yet, this was completely new to him. Not in a thousand years he would've dared to be so eager like this with Lucy; she would've _never_ allowed him to do so and most of all, he hadn't even _thought_ of it. But now, with Mrs. Lovett, it _did_ happen in a way that even now seemed impossible. The sensations that Mrs. Lovett was responsible for assaulted his entire being; sweat was running down from his body and even now that he didn't move but was anchored inside her, the burning tightness that he felt around him was almost too much.

After a few seconds he pulled out almost completely before he plunged into the baker again. He realized that he was hurting her and part of him didn't want to do that, but he simply couldn't slow down at that moment.

The woman threw her head back against the pillow and only then he saw the expression that was written on her face. Although her eyes were closed and there were tears in the corners of her eyes, her hands kneaded his sides desperately as if she urged him to continue and with every trust, her hips came up to meet his to match his quickening rhythm.

The feeling that had been building deep inside of him was becoming unbearable and with every trust, he grunted louder. His hands were still all over her body; he seemed to be unable of letting go off the person who was giving him this opportunity to feel again.

Mrs. Lovett was screaming his name over and over again and as he realized this, something in his mind snapped. Instead of holding that urge back, he grunted her name in her ear at the moment he powerfully thrust into her once more.

When she heard this, she moaned one more time and a few seconds later the woman climaxed violently. Her heavily shuddering body around him was too much and before the barber could move again, he found his release deep within her and Sweeney groaned his landlady's name once more when he collapsed on top of her.

For a few minutes there was for both of them nothing but a heavenly warmth and comfort. An incredible feeling of satisfaction spread through the barber's entire body, making him forget about everything except for the current situation.

He found himself unwilling to move away from her and softly he kissed his landlady's collarbone, licking the salty droplets away that he found on her skin.

When he looked up to face her, he saw so much love in her eyes that it almost made him smile.

_Almost_, for at that moment he realized what he had done. He had slept with Nellie Lovett; he had been unfaithful to his wife in the most horrible way. There was no way he could even forgive himself.

Desperately, he reached for his clothes, his eyes focused on the door, only then noticing that Mrs. Lovett's body and his were still entwined.

"Mr. Todd," she said, quietly, her voice still hoarse. "Please, stay with me."

He _knew _he shouldn't do as she asked, he _knew_ he should go away and make this not any worse and he _knew _he would get in deep trouble.

But he stayed.

After what just had happened, he simply couldn't leave. It would be very wrong to deny what they had shared. He had started this himself and thus he was responsible for what happened; he couldn't let his landlady pay for that by leaving her at a moment that she wanted to be with him.

The barber made himself more comfortable and again he kissed the baker, slow and deep this time, while he wrapped his arms around her.

When the kiss came to a natural end, the woman sighed in complete contentment and rested her head on his chest. He watched how she slowly fell asleep again and how the smile on her face didn't fade, even not after quite some time.

Feeling more relaxed and complete than he had ever had, he cuddled against Mrs. Lovett. He knew that he wouldn't fall asleep for a few more hours since he never did, but to his surprise he found himself dozing off within minutes. The last thought that crossed his mind before he fell asleep with his arms still around Mrs. Lovett, was that this night was the best thing that had happened to him for a very long time.


End file.
